


No Time Like The Present

by flash0flight



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a little aggressive when he’s forced to wait. Tony can’t say he doesn’t love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time Like The Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of my Tony RP partner. She encourages my Aggressive Steve too much. Slightly nsfw? I don’t usually write anything like this so I apologise if it’s terrible. Slightly induced by [this artwork](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/149/6/1/the_avengers_by_dsmiler-d51ibtc.jpg) by dsmiler

It’s been a week.

A whole damn week since Tony had left his lab last.

Sure Steve has full access, can come and go as he pleases. They have couches and a fold out bed, snacks and coffee. Steve even had the sense to bring down meals every day, make sure Tony got what he needed. But he was dug so deep into a project, and he refused to come out. Refused to do anything.

And it’s left the soldier beyond frustrated. For numerous reasons he can’t quite thing clear enough to list anymore.

“ You didn’t have to wait up for me. I told you I’d come up tonight. “

Tony’s voice rings out from behind him, from the elevator Steve has used more times in a week than he usually would in a month. A surge of emotions rush through him; joy, relief, exasperation, irritation, love, all hitting him at once, leaving him light headed. He turns to his husband to see the man in the same black singlet he had been in for a day now, jeans hanging low on his hips, the arc reactor glowing with that same blue glow that would normally calm Steve down from just about any rage.

But not this one, apparently. Not that this could exactly be called rage.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Steve’s got Tony’s wrist in his hand, holding on so tight it’ll probably leave fingerprint bruises on his skin. Tony’s always had such delicate skin under Steve’s touch, after all—or perhaps the supersoldier just needs some more self-control. Not that he remembers what that means, not when he’s pushing Tony against the wall of the hallway, not when he suddenly finds his knee in between Tony’s thighs, not when he’s pinning Tony’s wrist to the wall, his other hand pressing firmly against Tony’s eyes.

“ A week, Stark. _A goddamn week._ “ And Steve knows his voice is a low growl, not of anger, not of disapproval, but of need, of flustered desperation. He hates that Tony’s reduced him to this, that he’s brought him into being so acutely aware of his wants, of his needs, that the soldier can’t last a week without becoming fuelled by a loving aggression. But that disappears as he leans closer, pressing Tony against the wall, feeling the smaller man lean back against the cool surface for leverage as Steve’s leg grinds against him, lifting him up, and he knows Tony’s not tall enough for this. He knows most of the man’s weight is now on his leg, his toes barely brushing the floor beneath them. And he doesn’t care.

“ I—god dammit Steve—It’s not like you didn’t— _fuck_ —“ Tony tries to explain himself, but it falls on deaf ears as Steve moves in, his lips finding that sensitive spot at the juncture of Tony’s neck and latching on. Words are replaced by whimpers as the blond nips, sucks, bites, leaves his mark, makes it clear this is where he belongs. Wrapped up in the supersoldier’s arms.

“ Maybe I should leave you like this. “ Steve hisses between sloppy kisses and harsh nips at Tony’s skin, leaving the man squirming and sighing against him. It’s all too easy to unravel him, to find a loose thread and to pull, slowly and steadily. “ Drag it out, pull you apart, keep you on edge. Waiting. You kept me waiting. Do you think that’s fair? “

“ Steve—shit, don’t you dare—“ Tony’s trying to growl, trying to get some kind of higher ground, but it’s lost as he dissolves into gasps. Steve’s lips find that place just below his ear, the one that leaves Tony blind, and sucks. There’ll be a bruise there in the morning, he knows. And neither of them care, what’s left of Tony’s resistance falling apart.

“ You left me waiting for a week, Tony. “ Steve murmurs into his ear, his voice low and rough, his head struggling to stay level. But he wants to drag this out, wants Tony to feel it, to feel every single piece of what is to come.

“ I—I know. I’m—fuck, Steve—I didn’t—“ Words seem to be escaping the brunette, earning him a quiet chuckle. Undoing Tony Stark is always a privilege Steve can’t help but abuse.

“ Nuh uh, you’re not worming your way out of this, Mister Stark. “ And that’s it, that’s all Steve needs to know that Tony won’t argue, won’t resist, because he doesn’t want to. Not against that. Nothing quite pulls him to pieces like those two little words. And before he can let a string of illiterate pleas sound, his lips are on Tony’s, firm and dominating, strong. Stable. Everything he knows Tony needs, despite all else. And Tony reacts, though it’s not as insistent as usual, it’s not controlled and calculated. It’s messy and it’s desperate and for a moment Steve catches himself wondering if Tony’s been suffering just as much as he has for the past week.

They’ll soon find out, though. Lips still locked together, Steve lets go of Tony’s wrists, uncovers his eyes, and links his arms around Tony’s waist. He hardly even needs to give Tony the slight push up before a pair of legs lock around his hips, tight and needy, and the two of them lose themselves in each other as the soldier stumbles for the bedroom, pulse racing, heart pounding, mind running wild through all he wants. All they both want from each other.

All he can really focus on anymore, though, is Tony will soon know not to leave his soldier alone for a week.


End file.
